Child of Chaos Parts 1-3
by Volk13
Summary: Deadly Lifeform captures everything technological in its path.


Child of Chaos.   
  
Part 1.   
  
The Birth.   
  
Ellotian Sector, Traqian Star Cluster, Day 0.   
  
  
It was alive. It did not know what it was, who it was or why it was.   
It only knew one thing and that was hunger. It had no definite shape,   
substance or form. It looked like a dark mass floating among the stars,   
darker then space itself. It was born from Chaos of Quantum Storm that   
devastated this region of space some time ago. Slowly it started moving   
aimlessly in space looking for some source of energy. After some time it   
sensed a small energy radiating to its left. The entity changed its course   
to intercept this energy source. A small-unmanned CIIS Stellar Probe was   
gathering telemetry on the nearest gas giant and how it was affected by the   
Quantum Storm. All of a sudden it detected a small mass of unidentified   
origin slowly moving towards the probe. The probe started recording new   
information on this mass as it came closer, the probe also tried to change   
course to avoid this mass but the mass kept changing its direction so it   
would intercept the probe. The probe tried to increase speed and leave the   
immediate area but it was to late. The entity was all over the probe slowly   
seeping through the hull and penetrating inside. The probe tried to repel   
it with built in defense systems but the entity only grew stronger. The   
last thing the probe was able to do was to send distress signals when all   
systems failed.   
  
The entity was happy or at least it was a feeling opposite of hunger.   
For now it has satisfied the hunger, but this object which the entity   
encountered was intriguing. It was small but tried to resist, it sent a   
beam of energy somewhere into empty space before it ceased to be, and yet   
the object as a whole was still intact. The entity started exploring the   
object slowly going over it system by system. Soon the entity began to   
learn from the probe's databanks where it was; what the probe was and   
everything else the probe encountered on its mission. The entity has   
learned that it was located what used to be the Ellotian Holly Union of the   
Stars in the Traqian Star Cluster. There were whole civilizations of beings   
outside this sector and the navigational data how to get there. One by one   
the entity remade each system onboard the probe so it would fit best for its   
new function. The new function would be to carry the entity across the   
stars at much faster rate that the entity ever could, and to help satisfy   
the entities hunger on anything else that they will encounter on their path.   
After thirty minutes the work was done, the probe went into light speed   
back to its home base the CSN (Commonwealth Space Navy) Science Vessel   
"Spire" that was located outside the Ellotian Sector. The entity felt that   
new feeling again that it classified as pleasure, soon it will find new   
object to devour and to satisfy a new need a need to grow.   
  
  
  
  
Part 2.   
First Contact.   
Outside Ellotian Sector, Traqian Star Cluster, Day 0.   
CSN Science Vessel "Spire" Several hours later.   
  
"Sir we have just received a distress signal form one of our probes."   
Reported Lieutenant Tucker.   
"Really?" Said Captain Sidhar as he placed his coffee mug on the armrest of   
his chair. "What was it?"   
"The probe reported that it was under attack and that was it."   
"But there is nothing there. This whole sector has been dead since the   
Quantum Storm."   
The Lieutenant looked perplexed, everyone knew that even the pirates and   
smugglers avoided this part of space.   
"Captain maybe we should go to Yellow Alert?" Commander Cruis suggested.   
"Good idea Pablo." Said the Captain and signaled Lieutenant Tucker to   
follow the orders.   
"Expend all sensors to maximum range, report anything out of the ordinary."   
The Commander ordered.   
Half an hour later the probe came out of hyperspace in the vicinity of the   
"Spire."   
"Shields up." The Captain ordered. "Full scan."   
After thirty seconds the scan was complete. "Sir, there is nothing wrong   
with the probe, all systems are working properly. The only difference is   
that I am picking up is a much higher energy signature from the probe. I   
tried several hails but the probe is not responding. Probably a   
malfunction." Lieutenant Tucker reported.   
"Activate the tractor beam and bring it in into the forward cargo bay. Set   
up level four security measures. Commander will oversee the procedure."   
"Yes sir." Said the Commander and pointed towards the Science Officer to   
follow him.   
  
The entity could feel the bigger ship near by. Soon it would feed  
again; it was waiting to come in contact with the other ship so it could consume   
its energy and grow. It felt an energy beam pulling the probe inside the   
ship. The feast was about to begin.   
  
"Sir the probe is inside the bay. The Tech crew is in bio-suits and  
ready to go." The Lieutenant said.   
"Good, Lieutenant tell them they can proceed with the investigation."   
The main view screen showed the cargo bay and the probe inside it.   
The Lieutenant obeyed the order. Few seconds later his computer display   
showed power fluctuations all over the ship. A frantic call for help came   
from the cargo bay but it was cut of right away. They have also lost the   
video from the cargo bay. The last thing they saw one of the techs fall on   
his knees clutching his head.   
"Captain systems are failing all over the ship. We lost all contact with   
the forward cargo bay. Sensors show strange energy reading emanating from   
there." Lieutenant reported.   
"Reroute all auxiliary to life support and place shields around the cargo   
bay!" The Captain ordered.   
"Nothing is responding Captain! I am sending a distress signal!"   
"All Hands abandon ship…" Those were the last words the Captain ever said.   
The next came the scream from the entire bridge crew. They felt something   
invading their minds. The pain was excruciating and within second every one   
of them and anywhere lese on the ship were dead.   
The entity was satisfied again. One matter intrigued the entity; it has   
encountered a new biological life form unlike its own. It tried to merge   
with it but it was no use. The new life form did not survive the merging   
unlike the success the entity had with the ship. The entity was too   
powerful and the cerebral cortex of the subject overloaded each time and   
they died. This gravely upset the entity. It wanted to bind with this new   
life form and learn more, but that was not important now. The entity had a   
new ship under its control. From "Spire's" vast memory banks the entity   
started learning more about Traqian Star Cluster and the Greater Galaxy   
beyond. After several hours remolding the inner workings of the ship the   
entity plotted a new course towards the closest population center. It was   
Asteroid Mining Co based in Podolsk Asteroid Belt in the Zill Sector. In   
the blink of the eye "Spire" jumped into hyperspace towards its next target.   
  
  
  
Two Hours Later.   
CSN Destroyer "Javelin" leaving Star Base 23.   
  
"Captain on the bridge!" Said Commander Plakov. Every crewmember   
immediately not involved in taking the ship out of the docks got up and   
saluted Captain Mayberry entering the bridge. "At ease." She said.   
"Anything to report commander?"   
"We have just received new orders to find and intercept Science Ship   
"Spire". She sent a partial distress signal approximately two hours ago.   
The signal stated that the "Spire" was under some kind of attack by an   
unknown force."   
The Captain took her seat and looked over the data display on her chair's   
armrest. "Javelin" has just finished repairs from damage she suffered   
during a relatively recent battle with the local pirates. Having been in   
dry dock for two months was enough to drive any crew crazy. Everyone aboard   
was looking forward to going into space again. Now after all the repairs   
were complete "Javelin" was going out on space patrol.   
"Ok plot course to the last known position of "Spire", we will start our   
search there. Keep monitoring for any transmissions in the area. Who ever   
attacked "Spire" is likely to strike again."   
"Javelin" picked up speed and moved further away from Star Base 23. She   
went into warp as soon as she passed the outer marker that designated safe   
area to enter hyperspace.   
  
  
  
Part 3.   
The Conflict begins.   
Podolsk Asteroid Belt.   
CSN Destroyer "Javelin" Day 1.   
  
"Javelin" was travelling at flank speed towards Podolsk Asteroid Belt.   
Several hours ago they have received several distress calls from the mining   
company located there. Once again the distress signal said that an unknown   
force was attacking them. The message did mention that CSN "Spire" was   
involved but the message was not complete and the person who sent it was   
panicking and made little sense. Captain Mayberry informed Star Base 23 and   
continued with the investigation. Now the Destroyer was in the vicinity of   
the Podolsk Asteroid Belt, due to a high asteroid content in this area the   
usage of hyperdrive was not possible. "Javelin" was using her thrusters.   
Ship traffic was almost not existent that was very unusual for this area.   
"Javelin" was one of the older "Nova" Class Destroyers still used by the   
Commonwealth Space Navy. Not as powerful as the new "Trident" Class   
Destroyers she still packed quiet a punch. Her biggest guns were two   
batteries of twelve 14-inch plasma cannons that could deliver a lot of   
damage at short and intermediate ranges. Having three squadrons of fighters   
aboard the "Javelin" was an ideal ship for deep space patrols, convoy duty   
or close support in any major naval battle. "Javelin" and her crew were one   
of the first ships to join the Rebellion against the Volk-Tron Regime.   
During the War for Independence and the Civil War that followed she was   
credited with destruction of three enemy Destroyers and eight Heavy   
Cruisers. Recent battles with the pirates have proved once again that   
"Javelin" was not ready for decommission just yet.   
  
"Full scan of the area." Captain Joan Mayberry ordered. After a minute the   
full scan was completed.   
"Captain I am not picking up any signs of any activity of the area. Podolsk   
Asteroid Mining Co is not responding to our hails and the our scan can't   
detect any sign of life in the area." Ensign Rollins reported.   
"Shields up." Commander Plakov.   
  
"Javelin" moved in closer towards the several large asteroids where the   
company was based. The bridge crew looked in disbelief on what they saw on   
the view screen. Instead of seeing different structures built on top of   
the large asteroids such as the mining plant, housing, corporate offices and   
a small spaceport all they saw were huge craters on the surface. As if a   
huge hand scooped up all of the structures.   
"Is there anything left?" The Commander asked.   
"No sir." The Ensign replied. "I can't even locate any of the small ships   
and tugboats that usually operate in the area. There is not even any debree   
in the area to show that there were any fighting here."   
"Marcus do you sense anything?" The Captain turned towards the onboard   
telepath.   
"No sir, I am only getting a vague feeling that there is something here but   
I have no clue of what."   
All of a sudden the ship shook as if some thing had struck it.   
"What the Hell was that?" The Commander uttered as he checked his data pad.   
"Sir a small tugboat just rammed as from our port side. Shields are holding   
at 75%"   
"How come we haven't detected it before?" The Captain asked.   
"It must had all of its systems completely shot down including life   
support."   
"Javelin" shook again as another tugboat rammed her from the starboard side   
this time.   
"Shields at 55%" said Ensign Petrov.   
"That's it, fire on anything that comes our way, we'll sort everything out   
later." Captain Mayberry ordered.   
"Javelin" opened fire with her laser guns destroying two more tugs that   
tried to ram her.   
"Captain I am sensing an alien presence emanating from those ships." The   
telepath said. "The only thing I am getting from the presence that it is   
hungry and it wants this ship." Marcus Prox continued.   
"I know it wants this ship but that's not going to happen. Try to contact   
this alien presence while we destroy the attacking ships." The Captain   
said.   
  
Of "Javelin's" port bow several kilometers away "Spire" moved from the   
large asteroid behind which she was hiding and fired two missiles at the   
Destroyer.   
"Vampire, Vampire." Announced "Javelin's" AI, it was a warning to the crew   
that there were inbound missiles.   
"Fire all guns at any approaching ship!" The Captain gave the order.   
"Launch all Fighters."   
"Javelin" opened fire with her twenty laser and four missile batteries. The   
14-inch guns were locking on "Spire". Within minutes thirty fighters were   
launched from the Destroyers launch bays. The fighters immediately went to   
work on the numerous tugboats and shuttles that were still trying to ram the   
ship.   
Both missiles impacted on the "Javelin's" shields further draining them.   
The Destroyer responded by firing four missiles back at "Spire".   
  
Ensign Rollins looked at his sensor screen disbelieving what he saw. The   
sensors were telling him that an object five times larger than the ship was   
slowly moving towards them. The sensors could not identify it as any known   
ship and the Ensign put this object on the main screen, a large monstrosity   
filled the view screen. It was made of the missing structures of the mining   
company. The structures were all lumped into one giant construct. Several   
mining turbines were reconfigured for space flight propelled the ship   
forward.   
"Mother of God…" The Commander uttered. He pressed the button on his   
intercom and said. "This is Commander Plakov to the gun crews. Have our   
main guns target the new enemy ship. You may fire when ready."   
"Aye, aye Commander." Came the reply."   
  
On top deck twelve 14-inch guns turrets were rotating towards their new   
target. As soon as they were in place the main guns opened fire. The first   
salvo scored a direct hit and exploded over the shields of the enemy ship.   
Ninety seconds later the guns fired again, once again the shields held. On   
the third salvo the shields failed and several plasma rounds struck the   
enemy ship. Brilliant explosions ripped hull but the damage was not   
serious. The gigantic construct was still moving forward.   
  
"Ensign send a transmission to Star Base 23, tell them what is happening and   
signal all fighters that we are withdrawing from battle." Captain Joan   
Mayberry ordered. "And what is the status report?"   
The Ensign told her that shields were down to 15% and that they have lost   
seven of their fighters to the ramming ships. "Spire" was severely damaged   
by their missiles and was out of the fight. The new enemy ship was powering   
up some kind of energy beam and probably would be in range soon to use it   
against the Destroyer.   
  
"Javelin" slowly started moving back trying to get out of the asteroid field   
so she could jump into hyperspace. She kept firing with her main guns at the   
gigantic ship but it was till moving towards the Destroyer despite the   
inflicted damage. "Javelin's" remaining fighters stayed close to the ship   
offering extra protection since the tugboats were still coming at them.   
Several Light Shuttles tried to get through to ram the ship but the fighters   
destroyed them. "Javelin" shook again as a small transport rammed her from   
the aft side. Her shields finally gave out and several tugboats   
motionlessly floating in the vicinity were just waiting for this moment.   
Immediately they powered up and flew towards the Destroyer. They used their   
grapples to attach to the "Javelin's" hull. As soon as they finished   
attaching to the Destroyer power started failing all across the ship. The   
entity was slowly taking over the "Javelin" and systematically killing the   
crew for which the entity had found no use at all. In the matter of minutes   
it was all over. The remaining twenty fighters looked with despair as their   
ship stopped firing and moving at all. After several futile attempts to   
raise the ship the squadron commander ordered all fighters to retreat and   
return back to Star Base 23. This battle was lost for them; the giant   
construct was now scanning the fighters and slowly moving towards them. A   
minute later all fighters cleared the asteroid field and jumped into   
hyperspace.   
  
The entity was happy again. It has acquired a lot of new small ships and   
the reconstruction of the mining facilities into a space worthy ship gave it   
a new ability to generate ion beam with which the entity would be able to   
disable ships. The only draw back was that the beam was only effective at   
close range. The other ship the entity just captured had put up a good   
fight and brought a lot of pain. It would take some time before the entity   
would be able to repair the damaged ships and regenerate its strength from   
this battle. Once again all of the humans died when the entity tried to   
merge with them. All except one.   
  
Marcus was lying paralyzed on "Javelin's" bridge. All of his comrades were   
dead; he heard all of their dying screams as the entity tried to invade   
their minds. Now the entity was trying to invade his mind as well. Marcus   
could feel the alien presence braking his mental barriers and slowly taking   
over his body and mind. He tried to resist but the alien was just too   
strong. At this point Marcus knew he only had to options. He could shut   
down his cerebral cortex and deprive the alien invader of his new prize or   
he could hide himself in the depths of his subconscious mind where the   
entity would never find him and make the alien presence think it has won.   
From there Marcus would be able to monitor the alien with out its knowledge   
and maybe come up with a way of defeating it. After a moment of thinking   
Marcus made his decision. The entity destroyed almost all of the Marcus's   
mental barriers so he had to act quickly. In the matter of seconds his   
conscious mind disappeared into his subconscious. The last thing that   
Marcus felt was the entity's elation as it completely captured his body and   
now empty mind.   
  
The entity finally joined with this interesting human. His mind was   
different from all others before him and it was strong enough to survive the   
merge. Slowly the entity was exploring the mind of its captive and it was   
pleasantly surprised to find that now being merged with this human it could   
extend better control on all other ships. Also the range of the control has   
also increased. After several hours all ships were assembled and ready to   
leave the area. "Javelin" was in front of the procession; the entity made   
her the new commanding ship. Marcus's body was sitting in the Captain's   
chair staring into space with a lifeless look in his eyes. Less then a   
second all ships jumped into hyperspace towards their new target - Star Base   
23. 


End file.
